1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reflector devices and more particularly to a waterproof reflector device.
2. Description of Related Art
Reflector belts having light emitting diodes (LEDs) operated by batteries so as to flash regularly as means of warning are well known. It is also known that LEDs, batteries, and associated circuit of reflector belt are subject to damage by permeated water since it is typically used in an outdoor environment. In response, most conventional reflector belts are intended to have a waterproof means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,414 disclosed a reflector belt having the following characteristics.
It comprises a light reflecting frame belt 4 having an elongate base 42 and a light reflecting layer 41 covered on the base 42, a flexible cover strip 1 covered on light reflecting layer 41 of light reflecting frame belt 4 and fastened to two opposite end pockets 43 at the light reflecting layer 41 by induction brazing by high-frequency AC current, a LED circuit 2 retained between flexible cover strip 1 and light reflecting frame belt 4, LED circuit 2 having a plurality of LEDs 23 respectively inserted into respective through holes 11 at cover strip 1, and a plurality of bonding patches 3 for fixedly securing circuit boards 22 of LED circuit 2 to light reflecting frame belt 4 and cover strip 1.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, its assembly is time consuming due to complicated components thereof. Also, user may feel uncomfortable when wearing a device formed of such reflector belt. This is because hard sides of circuit boards 22 may contact the body of user when light reflecting frame belt 4 is flexed. It is known that cover strip 1 is fastened to two opposite end pockets 43 at the light reflecting layer 41 by induction brazing by high-frequency AC current. But there is no discussion about the waterproof property of such formed reflector belt. Moreover, how to replace consumed batteries in reflector belt is a problem if it is a sealed device. It is thus understood that replacement of battery inevitably adversely affects the waterproof property of reflector belt (e.g., frame belt 4) by removing consumed battery by opening the end pockets 43. Further, waterproof property of such reflector belt is poor if cover strip 1 is not sealed in the opposite end pockets 43. In view of above, the prior art is disadvantageous. Thus, it is desirable to provide a waterproof reflector device in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a waterproof reflector device comprising a first space and a second space for receiving a waterproof means. By utilizing this, a waterproof and a convenient battery replaceable properties are effected.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a waterproof reflector device wherein the light means comprises a light emitting diode (LED) assembly having a plurality of spaced LEDs and two electric wires with the LEDs coupled therebetween, a flexible fastening strip having a plurality of spaced holes with the LEDs secured therein, and a switch coupled to the electric wires. By utilizing this, a simple assembly is effected.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a waterproof reflector device wherein electric wires of light means are clung to both sides of the flexible fastening strip in the first space for preventing a short circuit from occurring.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a waterproof reflector device wherein light means comprises a light emitting diode (LED) assembly having a plurality of spaced LEDs so that user may feel a degree of comfort while wearing the reflector device.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a waterproof reflector device wherein the light reflecting layer comprises two spaced transverse strips for dividing a cover strip into a first space for receiving the light means and a second space. The switch is secured to the transverse strips with the flexible fastening strip on top.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a waterproof reflector device comprising two side elongate extensions on the cover strip formed by extending the lengthwise strips and the rear end strip to secure to the front end strip. Such extensions may be further utilized to obtain additional advantageous features without sacrificing the waterproof property of first and second spaces.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a reflector device comprising light means including a light emitting diode (LED) assembly having a plurality of spaced LEDs and two electric wires with the LEDs coupled therebetween, a flexible fastening strip having a plurality of spaced holes with the LEDs secured therein, and a switch coupled to the electric wires, the switch having a button; a battery assembly including a battery compartment and a battery mounted therein, the battery assembly being electrically coupled to the switch; waterproof means including an upper sealing strip and a lower sealing strip releasably secured to the upper sealing strip; a cover strip including two side strips, a rear end strip, a light reflecting layer, and a base layer with the light means and the battery assembly enclosed by the the light reflecting layer and the base layer by pressing the side strips and the rear end strip for sealing rear ends and sides of the light reflecting layer and the base layer wherein the waterproof means is disposed in front ends of the light reflecting layer and the base layer and the battery assembly is disposed adjacent the front ends of the light reflecting layer and the base layer being communicated with the waterproof means; and a fastening assembly having one surface secured to a bottom of base layer and the other surface secured to an object.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.